Hoshiko the assassin
by Woad Warrior
Summary: Rating mainly for language. Hoshiko is a former assassin forced to work with the Spirit Detectives on a new case. What does this have to do with Hoshiko's past? KuramaOC


Summary: Hoshiko, a Makai assassin, has been sent to help the Reikai Tentai in order to complete her punishment of killing hundreds. The only trouble is she doesn't want to help the Spirit Detectives but when she has no choice what can she do?  
  
Hoshiko, a kitsune with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes, sat in front of Koenma waiting for the spirit detectives to show up. She knew full well that Koenma was being patient with her letting her serve only 50 years in the Reikai jail and serving off the rest of her 100 year punishment helping the spirit detectives and the Rekai.  
"Where are these detectives of yours Koenma? I could be doing something more important."  
"Yes, cause sitting behind bars for another 50 years is much more important." Koenma replied smirking slightly.  
"Lord Koenma sir they are here." George the ogre said.  
"Well what are you waiting for let them in!"  
George scrambled to the door and opened it revealing the four Rekai Tentai. Hoshiko inwardly snorted. Pathetic, she thought to herself. They took a seat not even noticing Hoshiko was there.  
"What do you want pacifier breath?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Yusuke?"  
"Apparently a lot." Hoshiko said making her known. Kuwabara jumped and looked at her suddenly.  
"Who are you?"  
Hoshiko stood up and walked over to stand by the window and looked at the Reikai and all the people walking around happily. That was a life she would never get.  
"She is Hoshiko. I'm assigning her to work with you to finish her punishment."  
"Another prison demon? Jeez Koenma I'm starting to think you want us to be killed by each other." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
"Hoshiko?" Kurama asked. She looked at him.  
"Yes?"  
Kurama looked at her for a moment. But shook his head. Hoshiko went back to listening Koenma talk to the others of in the room.  
"Where am I staying?" She asked suddenly. Koenma looked at her confused. But, then remembered she full well couldn't stay in the Reikai alone and if she went to the Makai she could go back to her old job. And, there was no telling what she would do in the Ningenkai. He looked at his options. There was really only one person who could handle her if she snapped, Genkai.  
Botan dropped her off with her stuff at Genkai's. Hoshiko looked at the old women with respect.  
"Konichi wa Genkai." Botan said cheerfully.  
Genkai simply nodded her head and looked at Hoshiko. What is this girl doing getting involved with Koenma? Her spirit energy is so low. Genkai thought to herself. But, then there was something off about said girl.  
"What are you?"  
"Who's asking?" Hoshiko replied snidely.  
"Lord Koenma didn't tell you Master Genkai?"  
"Apparently not." Hoshiko mumbled to herself as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Genkai most of heard her because she smirked slightly. Botan looked at Hoshiko expectantly and Hoshiko sighed,  
"I'm Hoshiko Takanishi, you may have heard of me. I'm serving out a punishment of 100 years helping the Reikai I've already done 50."  
"So you're the assassin then?"  
Hoshiko nodded her head and went back to being silent.  
"Ok then, come in I'll show you where to go," Genkai looked at Botan, "Stay here."  
Botan nodded stupidly and watched as Genkai led the new spirit detective away. As they were walking down the hallway Hoshiko took in her surroundings.  
"Nice place hag."  
"Don't take anything."  
Did she even realize I just called her hag? Wait a minute that ningen Yusuke called her that to. She thought to herself. Genkai opened a door to a room away from all the others.  
"This is where you will be staying. I figure it should settle your kitsune."  
Well Genkai got one thing right. Hoshiko suddenly felt very at home and at ease. The red in the room reminded her of her home back in the makai, which saddened her some, but she felt like nothing could bother her.  
  
"The rest of the spirit detectives will be here tonight. For dinner so expect you to not cause trouble."  
"Hn."  
Genkai chuckled.  
"You sound like Hiei."  
"Don't insult me," Hoshiko said. Hiei was a weak demon to her. Hoshiko was a S+ class demon while Hiei, weakened by being around Ningens, was a mere A+ Class. "He's pathetic."  
"You will be to once you get to know those idiots you are about to work with."  
With that Genkai turned and left the room. Hoshiko yelled after her,  
"What the hell does that mean hag!?"  
All she got for a response was silence. That was odd. Hoshiko unpacked hers stuff and sat on her bed noticing that it was now night time. She guessed the rest of the Reikai Tentai was there now. If not, to bad, she would eat without them. She walked out into Genkai's kitchen and sat at the table wearing a tank top and jeans.  
"Your new partners are here."  
"Well tell them to go away."  
"To late." Hoshiko heard Yusuke say from the doorway.  
"Damn and here I was hoping y'll died or suttin." She heard Kurama laugh in response. Hoshiko looked up and noticed that there were people she didn't know standing there.  
"Who the hell are they?" She asked to the group of people.  
"Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, Yukina, Kuwabara's "true love", and Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend." Botan explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
Hoshiko seemed to think for a moment observing them. There was something off about two of them. But, she couldn't place it. Koenma noticed,  
"Shizuru is spiritually aware.....sort of. And Yukina is a demon."  
There was a nod from Hoshiko to acknowledge that she heard him. A silence fell upon them until finally Kuwabara left and turned on the T.V. The news was on.  
"Murder rates have triple in Tokyo within the past week. The cause of the deaths is unknown but it seems as if they have had there "souls" ripped right out of them along with their hearts."  
Hoshiko sighed. She had a feeling something, anything, would happen. And this is it. Suddenly she stood up and walked over to the hallway. Yusuke looked at her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To see Koenma."  
"How are you going to do that? Only Botan can take us there."  
There was a laugh in response to Yusuke's statement. Hoshiko suddenly became blurred and then was no more. Kurama looked interested as did Hiei. Genkai explained to them that she could "teleport" in a sense. Kuwabara didn't get it. 


End file.
